Forge Disc - 0
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-100 Starter Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta on December 28th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta. Description 0''' is a symmetrical Forge Disc that's elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion, each wide and smooth enough to almost make the Forge Disc perfectly circular if not for the notches needed to add a Disc Frame and a molded "0" on each side. The protrusions extend further and are thicker than most other Forge Discs which makes '''0 the heaviest Forge Disc at the time of writing and implies high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and Stamina potential. In reality however, more weight is focused towards the center, which creates Centralized Weight Distribution (CWD) that reduces its Stamina to that of 2's. As such, 0''' is outclassed by 7 for Stamina Combinations but '''0's greater weight makes it ideal for Attack and Defense Combinations. Furthermore, the round shape of 0''' creates high Life-After-Death, even without the use of Disc Frames such as Cross. While the weight can increase the risk of Bursts, the weight of most SwitchStrike/God Layers and Cho-Z Layers can compensate. Overall '''0's heavy weight makes this Core Disc highly versatile and useful in any kind of Combination. Its heavy weight adds momentum to Attack Combinations and Knock-Out Resistance to Defense Combinations. Its weight distribution provides acceptable Stamina for Stamina Combinations while also retaining acceptable Burst Resistance and its round shape grants high Life-After-Death in Frame-Less Combinations. As such, 0 is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-100 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta * B-106 Emperor Forneus 0 Yard * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 08: Legend Spriggan 0Under Nothing * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 03: Screw Trident 0Lift Volcanic * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 05: Deep Chaos 0Turn Xtend * B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set - Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 08: Wolborg 0Expand Atomic * B-131 Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 08: Driger Fang 0 Xtend * B-140 Random Booster Vol. 15 Cosmo Valkyrie.11.Et Ten - 05: Orb Egis 0Turn Quick' * B-151 Random Booster Vol. 17 Tact Longinus.12E.T' Sou - 06: Bushin Valkyrie 0 Unite' Retsu * B-153 Gatinko Customize Set - Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' * B-156 Random Booster Vol. 18 Naked Spriggan.Pr.Om Ten - 04: Naked Longinus 0Turn Rise Sen * B-157 Bigbang Genesis 0 Yard Metal * B-158 Random Booster Vol. 19 Burn Phoenix.Y.Wd - 08: Shining Amaterios 0 Destroy' * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Flame Axe Ver.) * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Golden Axe Ver.) * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Silver Axe Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) * B-00 Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (G4 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Shadow Amaterios 0 Xtreme' (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Driger Fang 0 Xtend * B-00 Legend Star Bey Set - Ace Dragon 0Glaive Zephyr' Ten * B-00 Metal Fight Beyblade Anime 10th Anniversary Set - Rock Leone 0 Massive * B-00 Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' (Evil Dragon Ver.) * B-00 Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic (Flame Wing Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) Hasbro * E1039 Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta * E4729 Forneus F4 0 Yard-S * E4739 Turbo Spryzen S4 0Wall Zeta-S * E4743 Thorns-X Minoboros M4 & Roktavor R4 Dual Pack - Thorns-X Minoboros M4 0 Needle-S * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta * E5566 Riptide Blast Set - Forneus F4 0 Yard-S Gallery Takara Tomy Disk0.png|0 (Official Image) 0 (Flame Axe Ver).png|0 (Flame Axe Ver.) 0 (Golden Axe Ver).png|0 (Golden Axe Ver.) 0 (Silver Axe Ver).png|0 (Silver Axe Ver.) 0 (G4 Gold Ver).png|0 (G4 Gold Ver.) 0 (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|0 (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) 0 (Shadow Amaterios Ver).png|0 {Shadow Amaterios Ver.) 0 (Flame Wing Ver.).png|0 (Flame Wing Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro